Caught
by Sambonesays
Summary: Short fluff KendallXOC Your kids walking in on you and Kendall in bed...  I suck at summaries


**Author's Note: I'd like to thank BigTimeFan50 and StuckAt9.99 for being such loyal readers to my kendall stories which you can find here: **

**Please Stay **

**Please Don't Go (Sequel)**

**I'd also like to thank asdfxjenna for always helping me with ideas and figuring out where to go next in my writing you should check out her story **

**You and Me in Hawaii**

**Enjoy : )**

His thrusts grew wilder as the sweat dripped down his forehead your bodies sticking together as your fingers held their firm grasp in his hair. All you could hear was his panting and groaning in your ear as you moaned his name repeatedly both of you so close. You were too caught up in the moment to hear the tiny footsteps come to your room or the small nervous voice of your kids calling out to their parents.

"Are you okay" a small voice came from beside your bed before you had time to even open your mouth Kendall screamed get out as he continued to thrust making your children run out of the room scared and crying

"Way to go" You say pushing him off of you quickly throwing on clothes before going after your kids

You looked in your daughters room first only to find it empty before going to your son's room to see him and your daughter huddled together scared and crying in his bed

"It's ok guys" You say softly sitting down as they both crawl up into your lap still crying

"W-w-why was daddy so angry" your little girl asked through tear filled eyes

"You guys just scared him, he didn't mean to yell at you" you say as Kendall appears in the doorway

"W-we thought you were hurt" your son choked out looking up at you

"Mommy's fine kiddo, I'm sorry we worried you guys and I'm really sorry I yelled at you" Kendall said coming over and picking up his little princess

"W-what were you doing" your daughter asked burying her face in Kendall's neck

Kendall looked at you panicked as your kids looked from you to Kendall waiting for an answer

"We-We were playing…" Kendall started trying to think of something

"We were playing hide and seek the grown up version" You said pulling it out of thin air hoping they would by it

"There's a grown up version" Your son asked curiously

"Yeah only adults are allowed to play it" You say as Kendall gives you a confused yet amused smirk

"Who won" Your little girl asked looking at Kendall

"We didn't finish we wanted to come check on you guys cause we knew I scared you" Kendall said smiling at his little girl kissing her cheek

"Are you guys okay now" You asked as your son yawned in your lap

"Yeah" They both replied stretching their tiny arms above there heads

"Ok let's get you two to bed" You say tucking in your son and kissing his forehead as Kendall walked ahead of you carrying your little girl to her room

"Are you guys going to finish your game" She asked eyes already closed as she cuddled into her bed

"Maybe depends if mommy is still up for it" Kendall says smirking at you

"You should Mommy I know you can beat Daddy" Your little girl says as you kiss her cheek trying to hold back your laughter

"We'll see baby now get some sleep" You say as you leave the room with Kendall

"Grown up hide and go seek" Kendall asks smiling

"Well what would you have said" you asked as you headed back to your bedroom making sure to lock the door this time

"I would've went with wrestling" Kendall said smirking as he pushed you down on the bed kissing you

You woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Kendall was down in the kitchen making breakfast for the kids, as you took your time getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Daddy" Your son asks after taking a sip of his juice

"Yeah kiddo" Kendall replied scrambling eggs in the pan

"If you and mommy were playing hide and seek last night and you were both in bed who were you looking for" Your son asks curiously

"Yeah and didn't mommy beat you" Your daughter chimes in curious as well

"Well like mommy said it was the grown up version" Kendall said trying to hide his panic

"But in hide and seek someone hides and you have to find them" Your son says matter-of-factly

"Yeah so who were you looking for" His princess asked giving her father a questioning look

"W-w-we were looking…we were looking for a baby" Kendall said as you walk into the kitchen

"Mommy's having a baby" Your kids shout excitedly turning to see you as you look at Kendall shocked and confused

"Settle down now what's going on" You ask confused looking at Kendall

"Daddy said you guys were looking for the baby when you were playing hide and go seek last night" Your son said getting up in your lap

"Oh did he now" You say glaring at Kendall as he brought over breakfast to the table

"Yeah so is it true mommy are we having a baby" Your daughter asked happily

"We'll just have to wait and see Daddy has a lot of work he's going to be doing before we know for sure" You say as Kendall sits next to you

"More hide and seek" Your son asks

"Yeah sweetie more hide and seek" you say looking to Kendall to see a sheepish smile on his face as he starts to eat


End file.
